The not so great day
by ToastedBacon
Summary: Spain attempts to run a daycare.  OCs included.


**Okay so here's the deal.**  
><strong>There ARE OCs, but the only ones in this chapter are Portugal, Brazil, and Sicily.<strong>  
><strong>Giuseppi - Sicily<strong>  
><strong>Anders - Ladonia<strong>  
><strong>Jiao - Hong Kong<br>Adeline - Wy  
>Domenica - Brazil<br>Carolina - Portugal  
>Australia - Bruce<br>Atem - Cameroon  
>Belle - Belgium<br>Anton - Romania  
>Andrei - Bulgaria<br>Lars - Netherlands  
>Oskar - Iceland (Sorry if he's a little OOC; He's very kinda rud in this part)<strong>

**I wanted to do it when the two Italias were still in the whole Chibitalia phases. So...  
>And I don't know how Australia talks, so improvise with me here.<br>(And Spain refers to China as the asian "mom" So...ignore) **

* * *

><p>Usually the daycares ran really mildly. But this daycare….<p>

"STOP RUNNING AROUND CHASING HIM WITH THAT WRENCH, IVAN! NATALIA YOU TOO!" Antonio said, running over to the problem. But then a new one arose.

"Jiao, I said to STOP DRAWING THIS KIND OF STUFF! Do you want me to tell your mother!" Antonio said, running over to the young Cantonese boy. He snatched the dirty, erotic mosaic drawing out of the young asian boy's hand.

"But daddy! I don't want to go here! That fat mean Ivan Kid is here! And he is so mean to me!" Young Alfred said tugging on his father, Arthur's shirt.

"I'm sorry, Son, but you have to go. See, your brother isn't having problems, now is he?" He said looking over glancing at the naked Mathew.

"Never mind that," Athur said taken back in shock by the quality spending of the daycare. "How about that Korean boy…" Arthur said helplessly trying to get Alfred off his pant leg. Already almost 3 minutes late to work.

Young Romano came out from behind the toy cupboard, throwing a toy cup over at little Giuseppi. A loud wail came over from him, as he continued the abuse. This made Antonio abandon the small fight and run over to Giuseppi, scooping up the little boy, and patting him on the back.

"Now you will learn to behave, or else I'll send you over there next to Ivan in the time out corner. Understand?" Antonio said scolding at Romano.

"Yeah yeah…Where's lunch, you bastard?" He shot back.

"Romano Lovino Vargas! Where did you learn those words!" Antonio said, shocked by the choice of words. "That's it, go over there."

"But-"

All of a sudden, the young Belle came out from the kitchen to see what was going on. She went over to Giuseppi, and looked at him in aaawww.  
>"What's the matter, little one?" She asked patting young Giuseppi. Amazed by this beauty, Romano decided to add to the daycare noise by wailing as loud as he could, making him come out with a runny nose.<br>"HE BEAT ME! WAAAAHHHHH!" Romano cried out pointing to Spain. She scooped up the saddened boy, and patted him on the back. He turned ripe red.

She looked at Antonio with a death glare. "Is that true?" She asked, staring.

He let out a frightened gulp. "No not at all! You see-"

Romano dug his face deep into Belle's apron, and wailed even more  
>. "I've heard enough. Come on little boy, let's go make some waffles," She said handing him a kiss on the cheek. " I will leave Antonio with these little rascals, okay?" She said, skipping off with Romano in her hands. As they turned around Romano blew a raspberry.<p>

Antonio face palmed. This was going to be a long, waiting day for him

* * *

><p>"Papa! How long am I gonna be here?" Peter said, skipping to the front entrance.<br>"I don't get why I have to come here with this little pipsqueak," Anders said, looking in frustration  
>"T'll I g't b'ck fr'm w'rk," He said hand in hand with the young eager kid, and the very quiet, un-enthusiastic kid as they made their way to the entrance. Just around the corner, Little Adeline came by, hand in hand with Bruce.<br>**"Well look over there aye...Your mates are here too..." He said waving over to the group. Peter immediately let go of his papa's hand and skipped over. But before he could, he stopped to turn around, and go back to kiss his Papa on the cheek. "See you Papa!" He said making off over back to Adeline. Berwald let out a soft, sweet smile, as he watched him skip off. But Anders however...

"Y' d'n't w'nna go t' th'm?" He asked slightly tugging on the young fiery red-head.  
>"Well...Alright.." He said, turning slightly red, as he went off. "See you later," he said, about to take out his gameboy.<br>"Hurry, we're almost late!" Timo hollered in from the volvo. Berwald left back for the volvo, and went into the passenger seat.

"But Mama! I don't want to go, mamã! All the kids are so mean, and dumb, and big poopypants!" Domenica said, blowing raspberry over to the daycare.  
>"You have to, I have work, bonitinha**" Carolina said, trying to pry off the young brazilian girl off her suit pant leg.<br>They walked into the mess of the kids. Paint splatter everywhere, cookies being smashed in bits onto the ground and kids getting kicked at constantly. Naked kids running after each other...

"Oi vey, where's the owner of this place...or at least the manager," Carolina said, already having a huge headache.  
>Over ahead, Antonio walked over to the two females.<br>"Hola, Bonita, Carolina..." He said, trying to pry Giuseppi off his hand.  
>"Well...You again," Carolina said, scoffing. "Who else runs this place?"<br>"No no, I'll take good care of her this time, Everyone else is away at the moment," He said, dodging a thrown hamburger, that hit the wall hard.  
>"Well here," Carolina said, handing over young Domenica. Antonio tried his best to gain control of her. "Long time no see, little one..." He said, dodging the kicks, and spit hitting his head.<br>"Mommy I don't want to stay with this palhaço**!" She said, hitting his temple.  
>"She's yours now. I will be back probably around two. I need you to take care of her for me, okay?" She said, ignoring the spaniard's small cries of pain. "Be good, bonitinha," she said, rubbing her soft locks of golden brown hair. "And you," She said pointing to Antonio.<br>"Yes, bonita," He said, closing the door, as she left on her way out.  
>"Now are we ready to have some fun?" he said, rocking her gently back and forth.<br>"Put me down, you bastard!" She said pinching his nose. It caused him to fall back and drop her. She then ran off to the kitchen.  
>"What has that lady been teaching her!" Antonio questioned as he got up from the floor. Just then..<p>

"Get that stupid bird thing, like, out of my hair!" Feliks hollered at the top of his lungs.  
>"Get your face out of my fish tank!" Oskar yelled at him, as he dragged his puffin out from the locks of golden hair he had.<br>"Get that bird thing out of here..." Antonio said, picking up Oskar.  
>"You have a funny nose! It has a bump!" He said again pinching his nose. The same reaction happened, as he dropped the young Icelander kid.<br>"He ran over my toy castle!" Lili said, with a runny nose, pointing over at a naked Mathew chasing after a naked Jiao.  
>"KIDS!" Antonio shouted at the top of his lungs. But no change was made, and the noise continued.<br>Antonio then dodged again, from a soccer ball Atem had kicked hard enough to bounce off the wall.  
>He sank down onto the floor, and sat, face down.<br>"Hey, you're a big kid, Mr!" A young, Andrei said, hitting him with a stick on his tan, tired face. "Are you alive?"  
>"Of course he is, silly! He's breathing!" A young Anton said, adjusting his hat. Just then, a large scary figure emerged from behind the counter. Tall, spikey hair, and a scarf that hung past his apron. A pipe slugged on his face.<br>"Look..." Anton said, pointing as Antonio looked up. He grabbed the many items that came his way, and crushed them to bits.  
><em>Aye...This is going to be a long day, <em>Antonio facepalmed.

** bonitinha - Sweetie in portuguese**  
><strong> palhaço - Clown in portuguese <strong>

**(Feel the need to correct me if I'm wrong)**  
><strong>Anyway yes next chapter will be a whole lot of hilarity. :3<br>And a lot more OCs **


End file.
